The Wolf and The Deer
by IceCappuccino13
Summary: Xi Luhan, seorang model kelas atas yang polos bagaikan Rusa, tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang di lingkup pergaulannya adalah Serigala yang siap menerkamnya dan menjadikan Luhan miliknya. Selamanya. GS for all the UKES/not all the chapters are M/main!HunHan
1. Chapter 1: The Deer

**Warning:** Genderswitch for K-Pop UKES. Universal

**Characters:** Mainly EXO and other K-Pop Groups

**Main Pairing:** HunHan

**Disclaimer:** EXO are God's, their parents', and SM's. You don't have any permission to copy-paste this story or steal this story away from me. The autorization of this story belongs to me and message me/review first if you want to translate this fic to another language or save it to your devices.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Deer**

Luhan menyibakkan selimut tebal ber-motif bunga _dandelion_ nya dengan cepat. Gadis ber-rambut merah-kecoklatan itu segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari secepat mungkin ke kamar mandi yang terletak tepat di sebelah lemari pakaiannya. Walaupun jaraknya hanya 10 langkah jika berjalan biasa, namun kalau tidak cepat-cepat, 10 langkah bisa seperti 1 jam sementara dalam waktu 1 setengah jam, Luhan sudah harus sampai di rumah teman satu agensi-nya - Byun Baekhyun. Mengetahui jarak rumah mereka yang cukup jauh dan arahnya berlawanan, Luhan mengira-ngirakan dia harus menghabiskan waktu sebanyak 3 menit untuk mandi, 10 menit untuk berdandan, 2 menit untuk sarapan, dan sisanya untuk perjalanan. Luhan hanya bisa berdoa semoga mobil _mini cooper_ berwarna _pink_ nya mau berkoordinasi dengannya hari ini. Tidak, mini cooper nya bukanlah mobil _mini cooper_ cantik yang mudah berkoordinasi. Meskipun tampak luarnya cantik, Luhan terkadang suka gemas dengan mesin mobilnya yang entah kesurupan setan apa itu.

Bila keadaannya seperti ini, dia membutuhkan _stopwatch_ untuk memperkirakan waktunya ber-aktifitas. Maka model ber-tinggi badan 173 cm ini membawa _iPhone_ ber-silikon hello kitty nya ke dalam kamar mandi, melepas piyama tidurnya, dan layaknya pelari, menekan tombol start di _stopwatch handphone_ nya lalu melesat menuju _shower_. Dengan cepat, Luhan mengatur suhu air _shower_nya menjadi air hangat. Namun, manusia mana yang tidak terlena dengan sensasi _relax_ yang ditawarkan mandi air hangat? Bukannya mandi seperti orang kesetanan, Luhan malah menggelar konser akbar nya di kamar mandi. Belum selesai menyanyikan lagu keduanya, _handphone_ nya berbunyi dan Luhan pun baru ingat bahwa waktu mandinya hanya 3 menit. Dengan cepat, dia mematikan _shower_ nya, mengeringkan badan langsingnya dengan handuk secara kilat, lalu mencari baju di lemarinya. _Handphone_ nya terus berbunyi, menandakan ada telepon yang masuk. Luhan mengumpat dengan kesal. _Siapapun itu yang menelpon, akan kujadikan makan malamku hari ini._

Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah, Luhan mengangkat telponnya tanpa melihat nama penelponnya,

"Yah, _pabo_! Aku sedang terburu-buru, aku hanya punya waktu 30 menit untuk bisa bersiap-siap, 10 menit untuk menyiksa mobilku, dan sisanya untuk tiba tepat waktu di rumah Baekhyun!"

Kemudian tidak ada respon dari penelpon.

"Umm... _Eonnie_? Iya, ini aku Baekhyun." Si penelpon mulai berbicara dan membuat Luhan terhenyak, "_Eonnie_ tidak usah terburu-buru, Kris juga belum sampai di sini kok, jadi tidak apa-apa..."

Luhan tertawa nista, "_Mianhae_, Baekhyun-ah. Jangan khawatir, aku akan tiba lebih cepat daripada kecepatan lari serigala yang mengejar mangsanya."

Baekhyun terdiam. Mengapa _senior_ nya ini sangat lucu? Sangat lucu hingga membuat Baekhyun bingung ingin merespon apa. Memutuskan tidak ingin membuat suasana menjadi canggung dan tidak ingin terdengar tidak sopan, Baekhyun mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang dia buat-buat. _Semoga terdengar seperti suara asli_ dan sepertinya doa Baekhyun terkabul karena yang terjadi berikutnya, Baekhyun dapat mendengar tawa menggelegar dari Xi Luhan, model nomor 1 di agensi **Glance** yang foto-fotonya sudah terpampang di berbagai majalah mode, serta di katalog-katalog toko terkenal seperti _Guess, Louis Vuitton, Chanel_, dan sebagainya.

"Baiklah Baekhyun-ah! Sampai bertemu di rumahmu, _neh? Ciao!_" dan Luhan menutup telponnya sebelum Baekhyun sempat merespon.

_Yin Lulu, kenapa kau memalukan sekali?_

W & D

Wu Yifan – atau lebih dikenal dengan Kris, melirik jam tangannya sesekali. Berusaha untuk _relax_, dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan kopi nya terlebih dahulu dan mencoba untuk lebih bersabar lagi. _Jika bukan untuk Baekhyun dan Luhan, aku pasti sudah pulang sekarang_. Bingung apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki ber-rambut _blonde_ ini?_ Well_, model lelaki ber-agensi **Glance** yang tidak kalah peringkatnya dengan Xi Luhan ini sedang menunggu seorang fotografer professional yang dikata akan menjadi fotografer untuk sesi pemotretan **Glance** berikutnya yang dibintangi oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun. Fotografer ini dikenal dunia dengan nama L – atau orang-orang yang berkecimpung di dunia permodelan lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Kim Myungsoo. Sudah 40 menit Kris menunggu di _coffee shop_ mungil di dekat gedung **Glance** itu sementara perjalanan ke rumah kekasihnya – Baekhyun – membutuhkan waktu 20 menit lagi dari sana.

Tiba-tiba, handphone nya berbunyi, menandakan ada panggilan dari kekasih mungilnya,

"What is it, baby Baek?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Syukurlah Baekhyun menelpon karena kalau tidak, dia benar-benar sudah akan mati kebosanan.

"Where are you, Mr. Dragon?" tanya Baekhyun dengan aksen bahasa inggris yang lucu, membuat Kris terkekeh gemas, "Have Myungsoo arrived?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada khawatir.

Kris merengut mendengar nama Myungsoo. Pasalnya, dia sudah cukup kesal dengan kelakuan fotografer itu hari ini. Belum bertemu saja sudah membuat kesal, awas saja kalau orangnya juga menyebalkan. Kris mendesah lalu menggelengkan kepalanya meskipun dia tahu Taekyung tak dapat melihat gelengan kepalanya,

"Nope. Still waiting for him." Gumamnya sambil menahan rasa kesal karena bosan, "Have Luhan arrived yet?"

"Yep, she's here already! We're watching Captain America now," suara Baekhyun terdengar ceria, membuat Kris tersenyum gemas.

Belum sempat Kris melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Baekhyun, seseorang duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depannya dengan kamera menggantung di lehernya. Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Kris. _Oh, Myungsoo._

"Talk to you later, baby. Myungsoo's here." Terdengar jawaban singkat dari Baekhyun sebelum sambungan diputus oleh gadis mungil ber-rambut pirang pasir itu.

Kris memasukkan _handphone_-nya ke dalam kantungnya sebelum berdiri dan menandakan Myungsoo untuk mengikutinya dengan anggukan kepala. Bukan _attitude_ yang bagus untuk seorang fotografer yang dibayar milyaran won untuk 15 set fotonya, namun mengingat umur Myungsoo yang sebenarnya lebih muda daripada Kris, dan Myungsoo tidak ingin banyak protes, jadi fotografer ber-mata sipit itu mengikuti model tinggi di hadapannya masuk ke dalam mobil BMW yang terparkir eksklusif di depan _coffee shop_ kecil itu.

W & D

"Tidak, Jongin. Tidak." Ucap perempuan ber-rambut panjang dengan poni yang ditarik ke belakang dan tertahan oleh sirkam itu tegas.

"T-tapi _noona_..."

"Tidak. Aku bilang tidak ya tidak."

Lelaki ber-kulit tan dan ber-postur tubuh sempurna itu – Kim Jongin mendesah dan wajah konyol dengan ekspresi jahilnya segera menghilang. Dia menatap tajam kakaknya yang saat ini menatap balik ke arahnya dengan tajam pula. Bagaimana bisa perempuan pendek dengan wajah _chubby_ dan ber-paras imut itu terlihat sangat seram di mata Jongin? Entahlah. Seorang adik mengenal kakaknya lebih baik daripada orang lain bukan? Apalagi jika orang tua mereka berdua sudah tidak ada.

"Tapi sepatu _dance_-ku sudah rusak dan tidak enak dipakai untuk latihan lagi." Keluh lelaki itu sambil merengek manja. Namun, Kim Minseok tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan rengekan menjijikan adiknya itu.

"Tidak, Kim Jongin. Kau bisa meminjam sepatu milik Sehun dulu, kan? Uang kita sudah habis untuk membayar tagihan telepon yang entah mahal sekali karena siapa," Minseok mendesah tak kalah mantapnya dengan desahan kesal Jongin.

"_Noona!_" Jongin merengut kesal sekaligus malu. Ayolah, siapa lagi orang yang berani membicarakan tagihan telepon di depan gerbang universitas seni paling terkenal di Seoul kalau bukan Kim Minseok?

"Tidak, Jongin. Tidak. Bulan depan, _okay?_ _Noona_ janji, tapi kau juga harus membayarnya dengan uangmu juga." Minseok tersenyum kecil, membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Tapi, 80 persen adalah uangmu, _arasseo_?"

Dunia Jongin seakan hancur saat itu juga, "Dapat uang darimana, _noona?!_ Aku ini masih seorang pelajar!" Jongin merengek kesal, rasanya ingin menangis namun saat dia ingat citranya sebagai murid keren di sekolahnya, dia mengurungkan niat tidak _manly_ nya itu dan menguncinya di dalam hati kecilnya.

Minseok hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli sebelum masuk ke mobil _Volkswagen_ kodoknya dan menyetirnya menjauh dari universitas Jongin sambil melambai ke arahnya, "Jangan pulang lewat dari jam 9, Jongin ku sayang!"

Jongin hanya bisa menatap mobil kakaknya melaju perlahan sambil melongo. Isakannya mulai keluar namun seorang Kim Jongin tidak boleh menangis! Kim Jongin adalah orang terkuat di dunia ini. Dengan langkah lunglai namun dipaksakan menjadi tegas, Jongin masuk ke dalam gedung universitasnya. Dipasangnya senyuman 'tampan' yang disukai para pelajar di Seoul Art University, berusaha menutupi hatinya yang masih kesal hanya karena kakaknya tidak mau membelikannya sepatu baru untuk latihan dance-nya. Sungguh, Kim Jongin sebenarnya adalah seorang anak manja yang bersembunyi di balik wajah tampan dan tubuh ber-otot proporsionalnya. Jongin memasuki kelasnya yang masih cukup sepi lalu duduk di bangkunya. Melihat sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya – Oh Sehun – belum hadir, Jongin melanjutkan rengekkannya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke meja rata ber-warna hijaunya.

"Hey, Jongin!" sapa sebuah suara familiar. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat teman sekelasnya sekaligus teman satu _club_ nya – Moon Jongup – menyapanya dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Hai, Jongup." Lalu Jongin menlanjutkan kegiatan berciumannya dengan meja hijaunya itu.

"Mengapa terlihat lesu pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Jongup sebelum duduk di bangku Sehun dan menepuk pundak Jongin pelan. Jongin hanya menggumam tidak jelas tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari meja. "_By the way_, kau sudah melihat sepatu baru keluaran _Nike_ itu? _Design_ nya keren sekali dan aku dengar sepatu itu sangat enak diapaki buat _nge-dance!_ Sepertinya sepatu itu sangat cocok untukmu." Jongup menambahkan dengan polos. Sungguh Moon Jongup, kau tidak mengetahui penyebab kelesuan sang Kim Jongin pagi ini. Dan berikutnya, Jongup dapat mendengar rengekan kesal Jongin yang tak dapat terbendung lagi.

W & D

Mata besar Luhan berkedip pelan memandangi fotografer yang sekarang sedang menjelaskan tentang konsep pemotretannya dengan Baekhyun. Diliriknya model muda cantik di sampingnya yang memperhatikan presentasi singkat oleh Myungsoo. Merasa tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Myungsoo, Luhan mencolek pundak Baekhyun perlahan, "Psst... Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun berkedip kaget sebelum menoleh ke arah Luhan,

"Ada apa, _eonnie_?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi bingungnya yang menggemaskan

Luhan menggaruk kepalaya yang tidak gatal sama sekali,

"Itu... Aku tidak mengerti Myungsoo menjelaskan apa." Gumamnya pelan

Hening, tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun menahan tawanya lalu tersenyum, "Nanti aku jelaskan _neh, eon?_ Biarkan aku memperhatikan dulu."

Luhan mengangguk sebelum memutuskan untuk memperhatikan sekeliling rumah Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu besar namun terkesan luas itu. Mengetahui bahwa _senior_ nya sudah mempunyai kesibukan sendiri, Baekhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya memperhatikan presentase Myungsoo sambil sesekali melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang juga memperhatikan walaupun dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pemotretan itu. Luhan mendesah pelan karena bosan. Dikeluarkannya _handphone_-nya dan dia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada sahabat sejak kecilnya – Kim Minseok. Setelah mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada gadis imut ber-wajah _chubby_ tersebut, Luhan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya mengamati ruang keluarga Baekhyun. Di atas _tv flat_ milik gadis mungil itu, terdapat foto besar yang menunjukan sepasang suami-istri dengan seorang anak kecil berdiri di depan mereka. Seorang anak perempuan imut dengan dress biru ber-motif _polkadot_ nya yang dia kenali sebagai Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum melihat foto itu dan baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak tunggal. _Apakah Baekhyun tidak kesepian?_ Lulu menggembungkan pipinya dengan lucu sembari memikirkan betapa kesepiannya Baekhyun yang sedari kecil bermain sendiri tanpa saudara, _Pasti bosan menjadi anak tunggal._

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat beberapa konsep yang ditawarkan Myungsoo dalam presentasinya. Tema kali ini seharusnya _anniversary_ **Glance** yang ke 7 tahun, dan dia tahu mereka butuh ide yang _fresh_ untuk itu. Sahabat Myungsoo adalah desainer terkenal – Kim Kibum- atau yang dikenal dunia dengan panggilan Key. Dan saat ini Myungsoo sedang menampilkan desain-desain baju buatan Key yang akan dipakai untuk pemotretan mereka itu. Beberapa _dress_ ditampilkan dengan beberapa konsep _background_ dan _setting_ yang menarik. Baekhyun tidak sabar untuk segera berpose di sana dan tersenyum manis untuk kamera Myungsoo. Berikutnya, Myungsoo menunjukan konsep _sexy_ yang dengan cepat disanggah Baekhyun. "Aku dan Luhan-_eonnie_ tidak pernah menggunakan konsep _sexy._"

Myungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Ya, model-model **Glance** memang mempunyai konsep mereka masing-masing walaupun suatu hari nanti mereka akan menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan lain dan harus mau mengikuti konsep-konsep yang diberikan oleh perusahaan-perusahaan tersebut. Namun di **Glance**, mereka menunjukkan kepribadian mereka masing-masing sebagai model dan sebagai diri mereka sendiri di luar pekerjaan mereka menjadi model. Baekhyun biasanya akan menggunakan baju-baju ber-karakter imut dan manis seperti _sweater-sweater_ rajutan bermotif lucu atau terkadang rok-rok mini dengan aksen seragam sekolah. Selama 3 tahun pula Baekhyun memperhatikan konsep Luhan yang terkesan penuh warna dan ceria namun tetap terlihat dewasa dan terlihat sesuai dengan umurnya.

Saat ini _slide_ berganti dengan gambar berbagai macam pakaian-pakaian cerah yang cocok sekali dengan konsep Luhan. Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah _senior _nya yang masih sibuk melamun sambil memperhatikan foto keluarga Byun, membuat gadis mungil berusia 20 tahun itu terkekeh pelan.

"Dan itu tadi adalah akhir dari presentasiku." Suara Myungsoo menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya dan baru menyadari bahwa slide di proyektor mini sudah lama berganti menjadi gambar _desktop laptop_ Myungsoo yang ber-_wallpaper_ foto Myungsoo dengan seorang gadis cantik yang dia yakini sebagai kekasihnya.

Kris dan Baekhyun bertepuk tangan sebelum Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dengan senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya,

"Ya, Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Myungsoo dengan wajah tersenyumnya

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sebelum menunjuk gadis cantik di _wallpaper_ laptop Myungsoo, "Cantik sekali~ Siapa dia?" dan sukses membuat wajah Myungsoo merah merona

"Dia kekasihku, namanya Lee Sungjong." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum melihat foto _wallpaper_ nya. Serentak Luhan dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara melengking mereka karena gemas dengan kedua pasangan itu sementara Kris menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan besarnya menahan malu karena pertanyaan dan tingkah kekasihnya.

"Apakah dia seorang model?" kali ini Luhan yang bertanya dengan antusias. Badannya langsing sekali dan wajahnya pun cantik. Sangat cocok untuk menjadi model.

Myungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sayangnya tidak. Dia seorang _traveler_." Jawabnya seraya mematikan _laptop_ nya. "Padahal aku sempat menyuruhnya menjadi model tapi dia tak mau. Katanya model itu sibuk sekali,"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya seolah mencemooh perkataan Myungsoo barusan, "Bukankah _traveler_ lebih sibuk? Dia pasti jarang bertemu denganmu kan?"

Myungsoo tertawa renyah lalu mengangguk. Kris menatap fotografer di depannya kagum. Lelaki ini jarang sekali bertemu kekasihnya namun masih bisa tertawa. Jika dia menjadi Myungsoo, dia pasti sudah gila disebabkan rasa rindunya kepada Baekhyun. Ayolah, sehari tidak bertemu saja rasanya Kris ingin membotaki rambut pirangnya hingga habis.

"Berapa lama kira-kira kalian tidak bertemu?" tanya model pirang itu sambil memakan biskuit renyah buatan Baekhyun.

Myungsoo tampak berpikir dan menghitung menggunakan jari-jarinya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menghitung lagi, sepertinya dia salah menghitung. Lamanya waktu Myungsoo menghitung membuat Kris curiga. 'Jangan-jangan mereka tidak pernah bertemu?'

"Yahh... Sebulan dalam setahun lah." Jawabnya ringan sambil mengangkat bahunya dan menunjukkan jari telunjuknya yang menandakkan angka 1.

Mata Kris membelalak kaget dan dia terkesiap. 'Gila! 1 bulan dalam 1 tahun dan orang ini masih bisa tertawa renyah?! Orang ini benar-benar gila!' Kris menatap Myungsoo yang masih tersenyum dengan tatapan tidak percaya, kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang sedang menyeruput tehnya sambil mengobrol dengan Luhan. Dengan cepat, dipeluknya tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap dan menumpahkan tehnya ke dress pink Luhan dan membuat gadis ber-rambut merah-kecoklatan itu meringis kesakitan menahan rasa panas yang menjalar ke seluruh pahanya.

"Kris!" jerit Baekhyun kesal. "_Mianhae, eonnie!_ Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!" yang dimintakan maaf hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun-ah! Tidak terlalu panas kok~" ucapnya sambil mengambil beberapa _tissue_ dari meja di sampingnya dan mengusap rok dan pahanya yang basah.

Myungsoo yang sejak tadi menonton hanya bisa mendesah sambil berdecak kagum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,

_Model-model dari _**Glance**_ memang unik._

Fotografer muda itu memtusukan untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada kekasihnya yang sangat dia rindukan itu,

.

From: MyungsooL

To: Princess Jongie

Subject: Aku merindukanmu :(

Hey, princess? Apa kabarmu di sana? Hari ini aku bertemu dengan model-model yang akan bekerja sama denganku dalam pemotretan selanjutnya dan mereka mengingatkanku padamu, cantik. Jaga kesehatanmu okay? Aku cinta padamu ^_^

W & D

Gadis ber-rambut pendek dan ber-kacamata itu tersenyum melihat adik kelasnya yang terengah-engah sambil meminta maaf kepadanya berulang kali. _Mungkinkah dia mengira aku marah padanya? Kyeopta._

"Maafkan aku, _noona!_ Benar deh, tadi aku habis mencari Sehun. Kau tahu Sehun kan? Dia satu _club_ dengan kita juga. Tapi benar, Sehun tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku kan kawan yang baik jadi aku ingin mengingatkannya mengikuti kegiatan _club_ tapi dia benar-benar menghilang! Tolong _noona_, absen Sehun jangan dicoret merah, dia anak yang baik sumpah!" ucap lelaki _tan_ itu panjang lebar tanpa bernapas samasekali, membuat gadis itu terpana sebelum tertawa kecil.

"_Neh, neh_ Jongin-ssi... Tidak apa-apa," balasnya sambil tetap tertawa. Jongin yang hanya bisa melongo menatap _senior_ nya yang imut itu baru bisa memproses perkataan _senior_ nya setelah beberapa menit.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-_noona!_ Kau yang terbaik!" ujarnya senang seraya memeluk tubuh mungil _senior_ nya - Kyungsoo, dan bodohnya Kim Jongin yang tidak menyadari munculnya semburat merah di wajah manis Do Kyungsoo yang semua orang yakin apabila dia melihatnya, dia bisa jatuh cinta dan ketagihan untuk membuat semburat merah itu muncul lagi kapanpun Kyungsoo bersama dengannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil mendorong tubuh tinggi Jongin darinya walaupun sebenarnya dia masih ingin dipeluk dan memeluk _junior_ nya itu. Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Jongin untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang masih kosong dan dia pun duduk di kursi guru yang tersedia untuk guru mereka yang entah kenapa belum datang juga hingga sekarang. Sebagai ketua _club_, Kyungsoo pun ber-inisiatif untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada guru mereka itu, menanyakan dimanakah dia. _Apakah mobilnya mogok lagi? Kenapa dia tidak mengganti mobilnya saja kalau begitu? _Namun, belum sempat Kyungsoo menulis pesan untuk gurunya yang masih terbilang muda itu, justru dialah yang mengirimkan pesan kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun mendesah pelan membaca pesan dari gurunya. _Benar kan, mobilnya mogok lagi._

"Ada apa, Soo?" tanya Taemin – teman se-_club_ nya namun dari divisi _dance_.

Kyungsoo memberikan _handphone_ nya kepada Taemin, menandakan agar Taemin membaca sendiri pesan dari guru mereka sambil mendesah pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar tawa Taemin. Gadis ber-rambut pirang se-punggung itu memberikan _handphone_ nya kembali sebelum naik dan berdiri di atas meja guru yang untungnya kosong dan tidak terdapat berkas apapun di sana,

"Teman-teman! Jongdae-_oppa_ akan terlambat lagi!"

Seluruh kelas mendesah keras dan beberapa dari mereka menggerutu. Pascanya, sebentar lagi akan ada acara pentas seni musiman universitas mereka dan _club_ musik adalah _club_ yang paling diandalkan oleh sekolah. Bagaimana mereka akan berlatih dan mengetahui lagu apa yang akan mereka mainkan, nyanyikan, dan tarikan bila guru mereka selalu terlambat hadir? Minggu lalu, Jongdae juga terlambat datang dikarenakan alasan yang sama - mobilnya mogok – dan dia baru tiba sekitar 20 menit sebelum jam waktu club habis. Tidak ada yang boleh tinggal di sekolah setelah jam waktu club habis, dan dengan sangat menyesal dan kesal, Jongdae harus mengakhiri kelas tambahannya saat itu. Hari itu, dia berjanji minggu depan tidak akan terlambat lagi, tapi lihatlah apa yang dia lakukan hari ini.

"Begini saja, sekarang kita pemanasan dulu dan menyiapkan lagu-lagu yang kita sukai, jadi nanti bisa kita usulkan pada Jongdae-_oppa_. Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menawarkan pada teman-temannya sambil tersenyum dan mendapat anggukkan kepala dari mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas lalu menyuruh mereka berlatih sesuai divisi masing-masing.

Divisi _dance_ dikendalikan oleh Taemin, divisi _band_ oleh seorang lelaki yang tidak pernah ingin lulus dari universitas – Yonghwa, dan divisi _vocal_ tentu saja oleh dirinya sendiri. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka segera memulai latihan. Kyungsoo sendiri sibuk berdiskusi dengan anak-anak divisi _vocal_. Setelah mengambil 5 buah lagu terbaik, Kyungsoo memutuskan hanya akan menyanyikan 2 lagu yang dipilih oleh Jung Daehyun dan Ahn Daniel saja. Dua lagu tersebut adalah lagu barat dan Kyungsoo yakin banyak orang yang mengetahui 2 lagu tersebut.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit latihan, pintu kelas terbuka dan 2 orang pria masuk. Satu orang membawa tas ransel di pundaknya sementara yang lainnya menggendong tas berisi gitarnya. Salah satu dari mereka tersenyum lebar melihat murid-murid nya berinisiatif untuk berlatih sendiri tanpa menunggu kehadirannya. Dia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan bahwa jam waktu club habis masih sekitar 1 jam lagi. Dia mengetok meja guru, membuat perhatian semua murid terpusat padanya,

"Hai, _saeng!_" sapanya ramah sambil tersenyum lebar

Anak-anak _club_ musik pun tersenyum lega melihat guru mereka akhirnya datang juga. Sambutan seperti 'Sore Jongdae-_hyung!_' dan 'Sore Jongdae-_oppa!_' mulai terdengar bersahutan dari mulut setiap murid, membuat Jongdae bertambah senang dan sanggup melupakan kelelahannya setelah memperbaiki mesin mobilnya yang memang sudah seharusnya diganti.

"_Music Club!_ Hari ini aku akan mengenalkan temanku yang akan membantu divisi _Dance_ dan _Band_ berlatih," ujarnya sambil menarik pergelangan pria lainnya yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Perkenalkan, ini Zhang Yixing dan dia lebih tua dariku 2 tahun!" serunya. Pria bernama Zhang Yixing itu melambaikan tangannya kepada anak-anak _club_ sambil tersenyum ramah, memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya yang dalam dan membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Beberapa murid perempuan langsung menjerit senang membuat Jongdae memasang ekspresi kesalnya,

"Tidak pernah ada yang mengagumiku sampai menjerit seperti itu!"

Dan spontan, seluruh kelas pun tertawa. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan mencolek bahunya perlahan. Yang dicolek pun menoleh dan tersenyum bingung, "_Neh_, Jongin?"

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu mulai menanyakan hal yang tadi sudah dia tanyakan pada Taemin dan tentu saja disetujui olehnya,

"_Noona_, maukah _noona_ ber-duet denganku? _Noona_ yang bernyanyi dan aku akan menari di belakangmu. Kurasa itu akan terlihat keren kan?" senyuman tampan pun terpasang di wajaht tampan Jongin, membuat semburat merah kembali muncul di wajah imut Kyungsoo.

"T-tentu saja, boleh. Nanti kita bicarakan, _okay?_" Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Jongin pelan sebelum berusaha memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Jongdae dan Yixing yang sedang menjelaskan mengenai konsep dasar pentas mereka untuk acara pentas seni musim ini.

W & D

Luhan mengemudikan mobil kesayangannya yang menyebalkan itu perlahan, memperhatikan rambu-rambu yang terdapat di kiri dan kanan jalan. Kemarin dia baru melihat kecelakaan yang terjadi di jalanan Seoul. Sepertinya dekat-dekat sini, jadi dia tidak berani mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Diperhatikannya orang-orang berlalu-lalang menyeberangi jalan atau ada juga beberapa yang berlari sambil membawa tas dan menyeruput kopi sore mereka. Presentasi hari ini berjalan lancar dan Luhan sudah mengerti konsep-konsep yang ditawarkan Myungsoo. Jujur saja, Luhan menyukai semua konsep tersebut. Konsep-konsep tersebut sangat brilian dan otak Lulu tidak pernah terpikirkan akan konsep-konsep tersebut. Namun, bila dia harus memilih salah satu, tentu saja Luhan akan memilih konsep musim gugur. Dia tidak ingin berpikir terlalu jauh. Saat ini musim gugur dan udara musim gugur terkadang tidak kalah dingin dengan udara musim dingin. Luhan ingin melakukan pemotretan dengan menggunakan pakaian-pakaian hangat musim gugur. _Kan_ tidak lucu sedang musim gugur lalu mereka ber-foto memakai _bikini?_ Luhan saja tertawa saat tadi berdiskusi dengan Baekhyun, Kris, dan Myungsoo mengenai konsep 'Bikini di Musim Gugur'. Walaupun studio mempunyai _heater_, tapi kan tetap saja. Lagipula, bukankah banyak juga desain pakaian musim gugur yang lucu-lucu? Luhan yakin, bagi Key, merancang berbagai macam desain baju musim gugur bukanlah masalah yang mudah. Wanita itu punya berbagai macam ide brilian yang selalu membuat kagum dunia. Luhan saja sempat tidak percaya dia memakai baju rancangan Key saat dia pertama kali memulai karir permodelannya. Pascalnya, dia sangat mencintai dan mengagumi rancangan-rancangan Key dan selalu menganggap baju-baju rancangannya pasti seharga emas berlian yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia beli.

Dengan kesal, Luhan membunyikan klakson mobil nya saat seorang pria menyeberang dengan terburu-buru sambil membawa gitar – padahal lampu merah untuk penyeberang jalan sudah menyala. Luhan mengamati sosok lelaki yang sepertinya familiar itu dan mengenalinya sebagai teman masa kecilnya saat di China sekaligus tunangan dari _supervisor_ nya. Bermaksud baik, Luhan mengikuti lelaki itu dengan perlahan lalu memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan lelaki itu,

"Yixing!" sapanya riang, Dan benar saja, lelaki itu adalah Zhang Yixing, yang saat ini tengah mencari kehangatan dari minuman yang dia tebak adalah cokelat hangat – minuman favorit Yixing sejak mereka kecil.

Yixing tersenyum lebar saat menyadari siapakah pengendara yang memberhentikan mobilnya tapat di samping rambu 'Dilarang Parkir' dan 'Dilarang Berhenti'. Luhan segera membukakan pintu penumpang untuk teman kecilnya itu dan dengan segera, Yixing memasukkan gitar nya ke kursi penumpang belakang sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil Luhan yang seketika membuat badannya terasa hangat. Setelah Yixing menutup pintu, Luhan segera mengemudikan kembali mobil nya sebelum dia ditilang polisi karena melanggar 2 rambu yang bertengger tepat di belakangnya. Luhan tersenyum lebar sambil melirik Yixing yang tengah meniup coklat hangatnya sebelum menyeruputnya perlahan. Tak dapat menahan rasa senangnya, tangannya meraih tangan lelaki yang ber-usia 1 tahun lebih muda darinya itu, dan menggenggamnya erat. Yixing berkedip bingung sebelum menggenggam balik tangan kurus dan mungil model berambut merah-kecoklatan itu. Keduanya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya saling berpegangan tangan dan saling berbagi kehangatan yang masih tersisa di tubuh mereka. Luhan juga masih belum berani menambah kecepatan mobilnya, membuat perjalanan terasa semakin lama.

"Tanganmu semakin kurus, Lu..." Yixing membuka pembicaraan

Luhan mengedipkan mata besarnya sebelum menoleh ke arah Yixing, "Ah tidak, masih sama saja kok, xingie~"

Yixing terkekeh pelan,

"Apakah kau diet?"

"Bukan diet, tapi menjaga pola makan. Semua model melakukan itu, Yixing." Luhan menjelaskan sambil kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan.

"Terserah lah, yang jelas kau kurus sekali." Yixing memainkan tangan Luhan yang tadinya menggenggam tangannya itu, "dan apa ini?" tanyanya lagi sambil sibuk memainkan _sticker-sticker_ berlian yang tertempel di kuku Luhan, menghias kukunya yang diwarnai pink itu dengan cantik.

"Y-YAH! Jangan dimainkan, nanti sticker nya lepas!" Luhan menggerutu sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yixing. Yixing tertawa pelan.

"Apakah semua model harus memakai itu juga?" timpal lelaki ber-rambut coklat itu sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah teman nya yang sejak kecil mendapat julukan barbie rusa itu.

"Pernahkah kamu melihat model lelaki yang memakai ini?" timpal Luhan balik, mata masih ter fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

Yixing mengangkat bahunya, menandakan bahwa dia tidak tahu dan tidak terlalu peduli...atau mungkin tidak peduli sama sekali, "Sejak kapan aku peduli dengan dunia permodelan dan fashion, Xi Luhan?"

Luhan berdecak kesal. Sejak dulu temannya ini memang tidak pernah mau melirik ke dunia fashion dan permodelan, padahal tunangannya adalah model terkenal juga - Kim Joonmyun.

"Kau hanya melihat musik, musik, musik terus~" Luhan mengerucutkan bibir ranumnya yang dipolesi oleh lipstick berwarna pink-kemerahan.

"_Well_, musik itu asik untuk dipelajari." Yixing berkata sebelum menyeruput kembali cokelatnya, "Apakah temanku yang cantik ini masih suka bermain dan mengikuti perkembangan dunia persepak bolaan?"

Yang ditanya pun mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja! Tidak usah ditanyakan lagi!" jawabnya sambil menepuk dadanya.

Dari dulu hingga sekarang, Xi Luhan tidak pernah berubah. Selalu menjadi gadis periang yang murah senyum, dan mempunyai obsesi yang sedikit berbeda dari model pada umumnya. Jika para model banyak yang lebih memperhatikan dunia _fashion_ – yang tentu saja merupakan saudara dekat dengan dunia permodelan, Luhan malah lebih suka mengamati dunia olahraga. Yah, walaupun dia juga suka memperhatikan dunia _fashion_, namun minat dan ketertarikannya terhadap olahraga lebih tinggi. Bahkan dulu, saat mereka masih ber sekolah dan tentunya sebelum Luhan berkecimpung di dunia model, Luhan pernah berkata pada Yixing bahwa saat dia menjadi model, dia akan memacari salah satu pemain bola terkenal di dunia,

"Bukankah itu mudah bagi seorang model terkenal?" tanyanya dulu dengan mantap.

Yixing yang masih mengingat cita-cita bodoh temannya itu hanya bisa tertawa, membuat Luhan memasang ekspresi bingungnya. Ada apa dengan temannya yang kalem ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia tertawa kencang? Luhan menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal, dia merasa ditinggalkan oleh Yixing.

"Waeyo, Yixing?" tanyanya

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berusaha berhenti tertawa,

"T-tidak... Aku hanya teringat cita-cita masa kecilmu,"

Dahi Luhan berkerut dan gadis itu memikirkan cita-citanya yang dia miliki sejak kecil. Apa? Menjadi seorang model? Kan sudah terkabul, "Cita-cita yang mana?" tanyanya lagi

"Memacari seorang pemain bola." sontak, wajah Luhan merah karena malu. Cita-cita itu memang sangat bodoh.

Melihat ekspresi lucu temannya, Yixing semakin tertawa. Namun, lelaki ber-status akan menikah itu memutuskan untuk mengganti topiknya menjadi lebih pribadi, "Jadi, sudah punya pacar, Lu?"

Luhan terkesiap pelan sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lesu namun wajahnya masih menampilkan senyuman manisnya, membuat Yixing kaget. Bagaimana bisa seorang Xi Luhan yang sangat terkenal tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih? Pantas saja Luhan jarang masuk di _infotainment-infotainment_ ternama yang sering membahas seputar skandal beberapa selebritis dengan kekasih mereka.

"Ah yang benar? Masa _Little Deer_ ku yang cantik ini belum punya kekasih?" tanya Yixing sambil menggoda temannya yang sekali lagi mendapat respon jelek dari Luhan.

Padahal sejak mereka masih bersekolah dulu, banyak laki-laki yang mengejar Luhan dan mengajak Luhan untuk menjadi kekasih mereka. Yixing pun yakin keadaan itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekarang. Pasti banyak yang mengejar Luhan baik dari kalangan selebriti maupun kalangan biasa, atau bahkan mungkin dari kalangan teman-temannya sendiri? Maksudnya, Luhan benar-benar _gentle_ seperti rusa dan lincah seperti rusa pula. Kepribadiannya juga asik dan dia mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Walaupun Yixing tau Luhan sekarang kaya, namun gadis itu masih berpenampilan sederhana. Rumahnya pun tidak terlalu besar, sedang saja dan cukup untuk menempati 5 orang yang mungkin saja ingin menginap di tempatnya.

"Tapi Lu, tidak akan susah untukmu untuk menemukan kekasih yang baik. Percayalah padaku." Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya mantap sambil mencubit pipi kenyal Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan tersenyum lalu terkekeh pelan. Akhirnya, gadis itu pun memarkirkan mobil nya di depan sebuah _cafe_ mungil ber-suasana hangat. Mereka berdua segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan saling berpegangan tangan, masuk ke dalam _cafe_ itu. Aroma kopi dapat memenuhi ruangan itu dan menghilangkan lelah dan penat yang dirasakan Luhan dan Yixing. Dengan segera, Luhan menarik Yixing ke bangku yang masih kosong di tengah ruangan , di dekat tembok kayu pemisah antara ruangan itu dengan ruangan sebelah yang dikhususkan untuk para perokok. Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan pesanan mereka. Dengan segera, Luhan memesan se-porsi _cake_ dan Yixing memutuskan untuk memesan nanti saja karena coklat panas yang tadi dia beli belum habis. Sambil menunggu pesanan, Yixing memperhatikan temannya yang belum banyak berubah sejak terakhir mereka bertemu itu.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang rambut pirang?" tanya laki-laki pemusik itu secara tiba-tiba sambil memainkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang mencuat dari poni panjangnya.

"Akan sangat bagus untukmu!" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau tampan jadi semua warna rambut cocok saja untukmu," jawabnya sambil merapikan poni Yixing yang berantakan, "dan kurasa seharusnya kau memotong poni mu ini sedikit, xingie..."

Yixing tersenyum lembut.

"Akan kupertimbangkan nanti. Apakah menurutmu Joonmyun menyukai rambut pirang? Aku tidak yakin Joonmyun menyukai laki-laki dengan warna rambut cerah..." gumamnya pelan sembari membuka tutup gelas berisi coklat panasnya.

Luhan tertawa renyah, "Bagaimana Joonmyun tidak menyuakinya? Bahkan dia menyuruh setengah model di Glance untuk mengecat rambut mereka menjadi berbagai macam warna cerah,"

Yixing tersenyum akan jawaban Luhan.

_._

_._

_This Deer hasn't even changed at all._

* * *

**Bro I'm back! Wkwkwk setelah sekian lama ga buka ffn, terus ada manusia alay yang suka baca ff dari sini, trus gue baru keinget punya akun ffn. Not epic at all tsktsk. Gue berganti chara dari nulis tentang anime, ke K-Pop. Nyeh, more real, more better. Kalo udah nulis ff K-Pop, ide-ide ngalir lancar.**

**Jadi ff ini aslinya gue tulis dengan gue ganti nama-nama uke nya karena mau gue kirim ke penerbit. Ga mungkin kan udah cakep-cakep gue genderswitch biar ga ketauan gue suka yaoi, eh nama cowo nya masih nampang-_- mungkin orang gatau kalo di dunia nyata Baekhyun itu cewe (iyalah gue juga gatau/?) wkwk**

**Intinya, gue mengulang dari awal dan mungkin bisa dibilang gue newbie? Molla dude. Gue ga ngarep banyak karena gaya nulis gue ga terlalu bagus & cerita gue mentok kea bebek mentok/?**

**So, mind to RnR guys?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Wolf

**Warning:** Genderswitch for K-Pop UKES. Universal. Unofficial Pairings appearance before Official Pairings appearance.

**Characters:** Mainly EXO and other K-Pop Groups

**Main Pairing:** HunHan

**Disclaimer:** EXO are God's, their parents', and SM's. You don't have any permission to copy-paste this story or steal this story away from me. The autorization of this story belongs to me and message me/review first if you want to translate this fic to another language or save it to your devices.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Wolf**

Sinar matahari menerangi kamar berdinding biru dan berhias banyak poster model tersebut, dengan sukses membangunkan seorang lelaki dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dihempaskannya selimut tebalnya, menunjukkan badannya yang hanya ditutupi _boxer_ ber-motif tengkorak nya. Kulit putihnya terlihat semakin putih dimandikan oleh sinar matahari pagi. Lelaki itu menguap lebar dan merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, memastikan badannya siap untuk ber-sekolah hari ini. Rambut putihnya berantakan dan ternodai oleh serbuk warna-warni dari kapur pewarna rambut. Dengan segera, kaki panjang nya memijak ke lantai kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu dan dengan langkah panjang pula dia menghampiri cermin dan berdiri menatap bayangan dirinya - yang acak-acakan karena projek seni semalam - di cermin. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat rambutnya yang menjadi warna-warni itu. _Konyol _gumamnya pelan. Kemudian tubuh proporsional nya seakan ter-kontrol sendiri untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

Belum sempat dia menyalakan showernya, _handphone_ nya berbunyi, menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk. Dia melirik singkat untuk melihat siapa penelponnya. Jika itu ibu nya yang menelpon, dia tidak akan mengangkat, bahkan hingga panggilan ke seribu. Namun melihat nama familiar sahabat nya, dia tersenyum kecil lalu memutuskan mengangkat teleponnya,

"Yah, Oh Sehun." sahaba tnya di seberang telpon menyapanya dengan suara serak seperti baru bangun tidur. Lelaki ber rambut putih bernama Sehun itu terkekeh pelan. "Jelaskan bagaimana aku bisa tidur di kamarku tapi mobilku tidak ada di garasiku."

Sehun hanya bergumam _bodoh_ sebelum membalas pertanyaan sahabatnya dengan suara tak kalah serak, "Jongin-ah, kau terdengar mabuk." ledeknya.

Jongin hanya mendesah, "Siapa yang memberiku _soju_ untuk melupakan projek seni kita sejenak?"

"Manusia tampan ber-marga Oh yang tinggal di apartemen yang terletak hanya 2 blok dari gedung agensi permodelan terkenal, Glance."

Yang di sebrang telpon hanya merajuk _Damn!_

"Sekarang jelaskan bagaimana rambutku bisa seperti pelangi, Kim Jongin." balasnya. Jongin tertawa renyah mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Lihat! _My little pony_ bisa berjalan di atas pelangi! Aku juga ingin memeluk pelangi~" ledek Jongin, sukses membuat Sehun tertawa juga.

"Cukup penjelasannya,_ Kkamjong_. Paling tidak kau akan kena marah kakakmu itu karena mobilnya kau tinggal di sini"

Dan lagi-lagi Jongin hanya bisa berkata _Damn!_

Setelah cukup lama berbincang dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk membolos sekolah hari ini, Sehun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruangan sakral untuk mensucikan kembali rambutnya menjadi warna putih. Lelaki berusia 19 tahun itu berusaha mengatur suhu _shower_ nya menjadi hangat walaupun dia tahu _shower_ nya itu sangat ber-masalah dan benar saja, _shower_ nya tidak mau ber-koordinasi dan pada akhirnya, Sehun terpaksa mandi dengan air dingin. Walaupun pada awalnya rutukan-rutukan kesal terdengar dari bibirnya, namun pada akhirnya Sehun berusaha berpikir bahwa mandi air dingin dapat meningkatkan daya tahan tubuhnya dan otak kekanak-kanakannya memikirkan bagaimana badannya dapat menjadi semakin ber-otot hanya karena daya tahan tubuhnya kuat. Semakin sehat dia, semakin dia dapat menjadi lebih keren daripada Jongin. Dia tertawa sendiri membayangkannya.

Sepuluh menit ber-keramas dapat membuat rambutnya menjadi putih kembali. Sehun dapat melihat rambut putih bersihnya bersinar terkena sinar lampu dari refleksi dirinya yang tampan di cermin dan tersenyum puas. Memutuskan bahwa hari bolos ini adalah hari dimana dia harus bersantai, Sehun tidak berpikir akan mengenakan baju hari ini. Sepertinya handuk mandi ber-gambar _Pokemon_ nya cukup untuk menutupi bagian tubuh terpentingnya hari ini. Lagipula, Sehun tidak pernah mengharapkan akan ada tamu yang datang ke apartemennya. Bahkan ibunya sekalipun tidak pernah berkunjung. Kalau dia berkunjung pun, Sehun tidak yakin akan membiarkannya masuk.

Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya yang masih basah. _Untuk apa sih memikirkan ibu? Seperti tidak ada urusan lain yang lebih penting saja_ gumamnya pelan sambil terkekeh mencemooh ibu nya di Jeju sana. Dia mengeringkan kakinya di atas keset kamar mandi bergambar bunga-bunga yang tentunya cukup _manly_ untuk seorang lelaki 'cool' seperti dia. Kemudian, matanya menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang di sana, banyak terpampang poster dari model wanita kesayangannya - Xi Luhan.

Tinggal 2 blok dari gedung **Glance** merupakan keuntungan tersendiri bagi Oh Sehun yang diam-diam merupakan penggemar berat dari Xi Luhan. Pernah sesekali dia bertatap wajah dengan Luhan saat dia baru keluar dari _coffee shop_ dekat sana, atau saat dia melewati gedung **Glance**. Atau bahkan saat dia baru keluar dan melewati restoran Byun Fam's Original yang terletak di depan gedung **Glance**. Tentu saja Sehun sangat senang, walaupun dia tidak yakin Luhan melihatnya. Intinya, Sehun mengkoleksi banyak foto-foto Luhan yang dia ambil saat mereka berpapasan. Foto-foto itu juga yang dapat membuat _mood_ Sehun naik hanya dengan melihatnya. Bahkan baik _wallpaper lock screen_ maupun _home screen iPhone_ Sehun merupakan foto Xi Luhan.

Ya, Sehun sangat mencintai gadis itu hingga dia diam-diam mempunyai mimpi kecil untuk menjadi model di **Glance** dan berfoto untuk sebuah majalah atau _brand_ terkenal bersama Luhan. Baik sebagai pasangan, ataupun hanya sebagai latar atau model figuran bagi gadis itu. Namun, mimpi itu benar-benar terletak jauh di belakang alam mimpinya yang 80% terisi dengan mimpinya untuk menjadi _dancer _terkenal. Lagipula, usianya masih terlalu dini untuk mendaftar menjadi model di agensi itu. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana dia harus lulus dulu dari universitasnya dan bebas dari berbagai macam tugas dan projek dari universitasnya. Kemudian dia juga terkadang membayangkan bagaimana waktu tidurnya akan semakin berkurang apabila dia menjadi model.

_Jadi anak kuliahan di Seoul Art University saja sudah membuatku kurang tidur, apalagi ditambah menjadi model untuk agency mendunia macam Glance?_

Dua mata indahnya memandangi setiap poster Luhan di kamarnya dan saat dia sadar hormon lelaki remaja nya mulai bergejolak saat dia melihat salah satu poster Luhan yang sedang ber-pose manis menggunakan _bikini_ yang desainnya bisa dibilang minim, dan sanggup menunjukkan belahan payudara nya yang langsung saja dapat meningkatkan libido Sehun.

_Payudara Xi Luhan... Kapan aku bisa menyentuhnya, Tuhan?_

Pada akhirnya Oh Sehun, seorang pelajar dari universitas paling ternama di Seoul - Seoul Art University, ber-masturbasi di depan poster megah dari Xi Luhan.

_Suatu hari nanti aku pasti bisa mengenalnya...dan menyentuhnya._

W & D

"Jongin-_ah!_"

"Oh! Jongdae-_hyung?_"

Seorang lelaki ber-rambut coklat muda berlari menghampiri lelaki lainnya yang ber-rambut pirang yang sudah tentu lebih muda walaupun tingginya melebihi lelaki ber-rambut coklat muda itu.

"Kau tidak kuliah eh?" tanya lelaki ber-rambut coklat muda itu - Kim Jongdae.

"_Aniyo, hyung..._ Bolos." balas lelaki ber-rambut pirang dan berbadan tinggi - Kim Jongin - sambil terkekeh pelan.

Jongdae berdecak mengejek sambil memasang wajah melecehkannya pada muridnya itu, "Dasar anak muda" cibirnya pelan. Namun, pendengaran Jongin terlalu kuat hingga suara pelan Jongdae yang terdengar seperti angin berhembus pun dapat terdengar olehnya. "_Hyung _hanya lebih tua 2 tahun dariku!" protesnya.

Jongdae tersenyum. Pasalnya, dulu dia juga sering membolos. Mahasiswa yang membolos...wajar saja baginya. Kuliah terkadang membosankan, apalagi di hari Jum'at yang dingin seperti ini. Namun yang dia bingungkan, muridnya ini tidak terlihat membawa mobil, padahal dia tau Jongin akan selalu membawa mobil kemanapun dia pergi.

"Kau jalan kaki sendiri? _Tumben_, biasanya bawa mobil?" tanya Jongdae sembari memeriksa parkiran di belakangnya, benarkah tidak ada mobil Jongin.

"_Aniyo, hyung..._ Aku-"

"KIM JONGIN! Yah! _Kkamjong,_ tunggu aku!" ucapan Jongin terpotong oleh sebuah suara sopran yang membuat dua lelaki itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Jongin mendesah pelan sementara Jongdae terbengong-bengong. Baru kali ini seumur hidupnya Jongdae melihat malaikat secantik gadis yang kini berlari kecil ke arah mereka. Sungguh... rambut panjang berwarna jingga-kecoklatan yang berkibar sambil dia berlari, poni nya yang ditahan ke belakang oleh sirkamnya dan menunjukan dahi putihnya yang mulus tanpa jerawat, wajah imutnya, pipi _chubby_ nya menggemaskan pula - gadis di depannya ini sangat sempurna.

"Ya habis _noona_ lama sekali!" balas Jongin sambil merengut, merangkul _noona_ nya yang terengah-engah. Yang dirangkul hanya bisa menjitak kepala adiknya perlahan karena kesal.

Kemudian, mata Minseok menangkap sosok laki-laki yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan..._menyeramkan_,

"Siapa ini, Jongin? Teman satu kampusmu?"

"Bukan. Ini guru _club_ ku, _noona._" Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan Jongdae dan sukses membuat lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu tersadar dari lamunan fantasi nya akan malaikat bernama Kim Minseok, "Jongdae-_hyung,_ ini _noona_-ku. Namanya Kim Minseok. Minseok-_noona,_ ini guru ku, namanya Kim Jongdae."

Minseok mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Jongdae dan tersenyum ramah, "Hai, Jongdae! Namaku Minseok! Oh, dan aku 23 tahun."

Mata Jongdae membelalak kaget. Dia pikir, perempuan di depannya ini berusia 1 tahun lebih tua daripada Jongin. Wajahnya sungguh seperti anak-anak.

"H-hai, Minseok-_noona..._ Namaku Jongdae dan umurku 21 tahun," balasnya sembari menyambut ajakan Minseok untuk berjabat tangan dan sungguh, tangan Minseok sangat lembut dan Jongdae tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Dan Kim Jongdae menggenggam tangan gadis itu lebih lama dari yang Minseok inginkan.

"U-umm... Jongdae-_ssi?_" Minseok menepuk pundak Jongdae perlahan, menyadarkan guru muda itu dari lamunannya.

Jongin yang sejak tadi menonton hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Sepertinya beberapa bulan lagi, guru nya ini akan menjadi calon kakak iparnya. Sungguh, dia ingin agar Jongdae dan Minseok bisa bersama lebih lama lagi namun langit mendadak mendung, dan Jongin sudah benar-benar kelaparan, tidak sabar ingin memakan sup ikan buatan kakaknya yang cantik itu.

"Umm... _Noona_, sepertinya kita harus pulang," ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk langit yang sudah gelap, membuat Minseok membelalakkan matanya

"Ah, benar!" balas Minseok. Dia segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Jongdae, "Senang berkenalan dan bertemu denganmu, Jongdae-_ssi!_ Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu"

Jongdae hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sebelum berkedip bingung. Samar-samar dia bisa melihat Jongin yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sebelum berlari bersama Minseok. Cukup lama dia terbengong melihat kepergian malaikatnya hingga akhirnya hujan turun dan membasahi tubuhnya yang kaku dikarenakan seorang perempuan yang sepertinya diturunkan dari surga untuknya.

_Kim Minseok, betapa Tuhan menciptakan dirimu dengan sempurna._

W & D

Kris menggesekkan kedua tangan besarnya di depan wajahnya, sesekali meniupnya untuk menghangatkan kedua tangannya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan sarung tangannya? Lebih tepatnya, sarung tangan rajutan Baekhyun. Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa udara dan suhu hari ini sudah seperti musim dingin saja? Padahal sekarang baru awal musim gugur. Memutuskan bahwa dirinya tidak ingin mati kedinginan dan otaknya tiba-tiba mengingat cokelat hangat buatan Baekhyun, lelaki tinggi ber-rambut pirang itu segera berlari ke parkiran dan mencari mobil BMW kesayangannya itu. Selagi berlari, Kris memikirkan bagaimana seminggu ini Baekhyun jarang menghubungi dirinya dan itu membuatnya sangat khawatir. Belum lagi, Baekhyun tidak terlalu ceria seperti biasanya dan terkadang dia menemukan Baekhyun yang terlihat muram saat tidak bersama dirinya. Satu waktu juga Kris melihat gadis mungil itu menatap foto ibunya dengan wajah sedih. Kris sempat berpikir – mungkin nyonya Byun sakit atau mungkin terjadi apa-apa dengannya, maka dari itu Kris segera menjenguk nyonya Byun di restorannya. Namun, yang di khawatirkan terlihat biasa saja dan malah tersenyum ramah menyapa Kris sebelum menawarkan menu terbaru nya dan malah menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat Kris bertambah bingung. Hebatnya lagi, hari ini Baekhyun benar-benar belum menghubunginya sama sekali. Padahal biasanya, gadis mungil itu seperti tidak bisa hidup tanpa menghubungi Kris dan bermanja-manjaan dengannya. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk memfokuskan mata dan pikirannya ke jalanan. Dia benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun dan sudah tidak sabar menarik gadis cerewet itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Baru dia menutup mobil, hujan pun turun membasahi jalanan Seoul. Suasana nya pun menjadi sedikit muram, namun Kris tidak ingin terbawa suasana yang dibawakan oleh hujan. Sembari menyetir mobilnya, Kris melihat sebuah toko _make up_ yang baru dibuka di pingir jalan. Toko itu juga mengadakan harga promo atas pembukaan cabangnya di tempat itu. Kris tersenyum dan memutuskan dia akan mengajak Baekhyun ke toko itu besok dan membelikannya beberapa alat _make up_ atau mungkin _eye liner_ baru. Apapun untuk menghibur kekasih cantiknya yang _sepertinya_ sedang bersedih itu. Mobilnya berhenti disebabkan lampu merah yang menyala dan itu membuatnya sadar bahwa mobilnya terasa sunyi. Dia memutuskan untuk menyalakan radio mobilnya yang dengan segera memperdengarkan musik yang dilantunkan oleh seorang penyanyi Korea yang sangat populer, dan Kris mengenalnya – Kim Jonghyun, yang juga merupakan kekasih dari desainer terkenal Kim Kibum. Kemudian Kris mengingat cita-cita kedua Baekhyun yang merupakan penyanyi. Kris pun tahu betapa indahnya suara model mungil naungan **Glance** itu, suaranya layaknya suara malaikat yang memanggil Kris ke dalam pelukannya dan Kris tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu selamanya. Mungkin itu _task_ keduanya – mempertemukan Baekhyun dengan Kim Jonghyun. Mungkin nanti, setelah mereka bertemu Kim Kibum pada esok hari. Kris benar-benar harus bisa membuat Baekhyun riang lagi. Baekhyun yang sedih dan murung bukanlah kepribadian dari Byun Baekhyun yang dia sukai. Bahkan dua kepribadian itu membuat Baekhyun tidak seperti Byun Baekhyun yang biasanya.

Musik dari Kim Jonghyun telah lama selesai dan kini radio itu memasuki acara berita sore mereka. Kris yang menyukai berita pun membesarkan _volume_ suara radio nya, menantikan berita yang akan disampaikan dengan antusias.

'_Sore ini kita akan mulai dengan berita dari dunia permodelan, atau mungkin dunia perbinisnisan restoran.'_

'_Sepertinya gelar dari wanita ini banyak sekali ya?'_

'_Tidak juga. Sebenarnya wanita ini lebih bergerak di bidang bisnis restoran yang dia buka sendiri dan sekarang sudah menjadi restoran yang cukup terkenal di wilayah Seoul.'_

'_Lalu bagaimana dengan dunia permodelannya?'_

'_Anak dari wanita ini adalah seorang model terkenal'_

"Model terkenal? Pengusaha restoran? _Jinjja_... Kenapa semuanya terdengar familiar?" gumam Kris sambil menyimak berita radio tersebut.

'_Model Byun Baekhyun, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan model cantik dan mungil itu?'_

Kris membelalakkan matanya. Dia sungguh terkejut, pasalnya keluarga Byun sangat dekat dengannya dan dia tidak menyangka bahwa nyonya Byun yang tidak pernah terkena _gossip_ atau kasus dan masalah apapun bisa masuk ke berita. "Baekhyun?! B-berarti berita ini tentang nyonya Byun? Ada apa dengannya?"

'_Ya. Nyonya Byun Soomi – ibu dari Byun Baekhyun, seorang pengusaha restoran bernama Byun Fam's Original ter-diagnosis penyakit yang serius. Baik dari pihak keluarga, maupun pihak restoran, dan pihak-pihak terdekatnya tidak ada yang mau memberitahu mengenai penyakitnya kepada media. Namun, media berhasil mengikuti sebuah ambulans yang membawanya dari restoran Byun Fam's Original menuju Seoul International Hospital tadi siang pukul 13.45 waktu Seoul.'_

"Hah? Pukul 13.45 tadi kan aku di gedung Glance, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya?" batin Kris. Kini pikiran dan pandangannya sudah tidak fokus ke jalanan lagi. Namun Kris benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada nyonya Byun. Maka untuk mengembalikan fokusnya, Kris mematikan radio nya dan memacu mobil nya lebih cepat menuju Seoul International Hospital.

W & D

Yixing menggeletakkan gitar berwarna hijau kesayangannya itu ke kasur. Entah kenapa, hari ini dia tidak bisa menemukan ide apapun untuk memulai projek lagu barunya. Kemarin dia baru saja mendapat kesempatan dari **SM Entertainment** untuk dapat memulai karir nya sebagai musisi yang sesungguhnya. Bukan hanya itu, kemarin dia juga sempat bercengkrama dengan 3 penyanyi terkenal di Korea Selatan saat ini – Kim Jongwoon, Lee Jinki, dan Kim Jonghyun. Mengetahui bakat dan kemampuan mereka, Yixing semakin bersemangat untuk mulai menulis lagu barunya dan memberitahukannya kepada **SM**. Siapa yang tahu bila 3 tahun lagi prestasi dan kepopuleran nya bisa menyamai 3 penyanyi tersebut. Yixing sangat menginginkan itu namun saat ini, otaknya benar-benar tak bisa memberikan ide apapun. Memutuskan untuk mencari ide lewat beberapa acara tv terutama drama yang kisahnya bisa dijadikan lagu, Yixing pun menyalakan tv nya yang dengan segera menayangkan sebuah acara berita nasional. Awalnya Yixing tidak tertarik sampai dia melihat tulisan '_**Glance**_' di bar judul berita di bagian bawah. Dengan perlahan, dibacanya judul berita tersebut dan matanya baru bisa melihat adegan yang ditampilkan di tv. Model familiar yang dikenal dunia – Byun Baekhyun, sedang menangis sambil berlari mengejar tempat tidur yang membawa seorang wanita yang terkenal sebagai pengusaha restoran terkenal di Seoul, namun Yixing lupa namanya. _Glance... Berarti Joonmyun tahu sedikit mengenai berita itu? _Dengan segera, Yixing menekan tombol 2 di handphone nya yang langsung menyambungkannya dengan tunangan nya,

"Ada apa Yixing?"

"Joonmyunnie, apa kau sedang di kantor?" tanya Yixing sambil mengelus senar gitar nya yang sepertinya sudah harus diganti.

"Umm... Iya, aku di kantor. _Wae_ xingie?" tanya gadis dengan suara malaikat itu lembut

Yixing melirik ke arah tv sekali lagi dan melihat Byun Baekhyun yang menangis tersedu-sedu di depan ruangan UGD rumah sakit itu. Yixing tidak pernah suka melihat perempuan menangis, siapapun itu, berhak atau tidaknya dia, yang penting Yixing tidak suka melihat perempuan menangis.

"Aku merindukanmu, Joonmyun." Ucapnya sambil mematikan tv, memutuskan bahwa dia sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat Byun Baekhyun yang menangis.

Terdengar kekehan lembut Joonmyun dari seberang telpon, membuat Yixing tersenyum dan membuat hatinya lega mengetahui bahwa pujaan hatinya sedang tidak menangis seperti Baekhyun,

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Yixing." Balasnya

"Hey, tunggu aku, okay? Aku akan ke kantormu dan aku sedang dalam perjalanan." Ucap Yixing sambil mengambil dompet, kunci rumah, dan jaketnya, lalu mengambil kunci motor dan memakai sepatunya. Tidak lupa juga lelaki itu mengunci pintu apartemen nya sebelum berlari menuruni tangga dan membuka sarung yang menutupi motornya.

"Uhm, tentu _chagi_. Hati-hati di jalan, _neh?_" Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun dia tahu Joonmyun tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Joonmyun?"

Terdengar suara gesekan kertas dan pulpen di seberang telpon sebelum suara yang Yixing cintai menjawabnya, "Ya?"

"Kau adalah wanita paling cantik di dunia ini, dan aku mencintaimu." Ucap Yixing lembut sebelum mengencangkan risleting jaketnya dan memakai helmnya. Yang dipuji hanya tertawa lembut,

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yixing. Kau adalah pria paling tampan di dunia ini. Sekali lagi hati-hati di jalan, _neh?_"

Dan itu adalah kalimat penutup sebelum Yixing mulai mengemudikan motornya dengan hati-hati, menerobos hujan menuju gedung Glance.

W & D

Jongin baru akan menuju rumah Sehun untuk mengambil mobil nya – atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mobil Minseok - sebelum _handphone_ nya berbunyi, menandakan panggilan dari senior nya – Lee Taemin. Bingung akan panggilan dadakan yang jarang sekali dilakukan oleh Taemin, Jongin segera mengangkatnya. Berpikir mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang penting hingga Taemin menelponnya,

"_Yeoboseyo?_"

"Jongin-_ah_..." suara gadis itu terdengar serak dan parau. Jongin pun dapat menduga bahwa gadis itu baru saja menangis. "Ya, _noona?_"

Terdengar suara isakan Taemin dan teriakannya yang terpendam oleh sesuatu... mungkin bantal? Atau guling? Entahlah. "Minho..."

Oh, jadi itu masalahnya. Tentang Choi Minho – seorang pemain sepak bola muda terkenal di Korea Selatan yang juga merupakan kekasih dari Lee Taemin – seorang mahasiswi yang tahun ini baru akan lulus dari Seoul Art University. Bila Taemin menangis sampai meraung-raung seperti ini, Jongin sudah bisa menebak pasti mereka berkelahi atau mungkin putus, dan Taemin ingin meminta tolong padanya hanya karena dulu Jongin dan Minho berteman baik. _Well_, sampai sekarang pun mereka masih berteman baik, namun mengetahui jadwal Minho yang padat, mereka jadi jarang mengobrol atau pun bertemu. Bahkan Jongin tidak tahu apakah nomor _handphone_ Minho sudah berganti atau belum.

"Hmm?"

"Tolong aku, Jongin... Kau kan teman dekat Minho," pintanya diselingi dengan isakan-isakan kecil.

Jongin mendesah pelan, "_Noona_, kau kan tahu sendiri aku dan Minho-_hyung _sudah tidak pernah berhubungan. Nomornya saja aku-"

"Biar aku kirimkan nomornya ke _e-mail_mu." Potong Taemin dan belum sempat Jongin berkata apa-apa, sambungan sudah diputus. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, lampu _notification_ di _handphone_ Jongin menyala, menandakan ada _e-mail_ yang masuk.

Kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi? Taemin adalah gadis yang suka memaksa jika sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Dan Jongin rasa, hubungan Taemin dan Minho saat ini benar-benar sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Jongin pun menatap ke arah layar _handphone _nya yang menampilkan nomor telepon Minho yang baru. Bagaimana kalau Minho sudah lupa dengannya dan pembicaraan menjadi canggung? Terakhir kali Jongin bertemu Minho adalah 5 bulan yang lalu, saat Minho dan Taemin baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih. Saat itu jadwal Minho belum terlalu padat jadi dia masih sering menjemput Taemin di kampus. Sekarang? Lihat saja berita di koran. Hampir ada Minho di bagian olahraga di setiap edisi koran maupun majalah. Bahkan Taemin pernah masuk koran dan majalah bersama Minho sesekali.

Jongin terbuyar dari lamunannya saat lampu _notification handphone_ nya berbunyi lagi, menandakan ada satu pesan masuk dari Taemin. Dengan segera, dia membuka pesan itu,

.

From: Taemin-noona

To: Awesome Kkamjong

Jongin-ah... Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu, terima kasih

.

Jongin mendesah sebelum mulai menghubungi Minho, berharap teman lama nya itu masih mengingatnya,

"_Yeoboseyo?_"

"Hai, Minho-_hyung._"

"Ya? _Nuguseyo?_"

Sudah Jongin duga, bahkan Minho melupakan suaranya. Tentu saja, sudah 5 bulan lebih mereka tidak saling berhubungan,

"Ini Jongin. Kim Jongin... Ingat? Seoul Art University?"

Hening sejenak. Jongin berharap Minho benar-benar tidak melupakannya.

"Oh, iya! Kim Jongin, divisi dance club musik! Ya ya ya..." suara Minho menunjukkan bahwa sepertinya Minho sedang tersenyum lebar di seberang sana, membuat Jongin tersenyum juga, "Ada apa menelpon, Jongin-ah? Sudah lama sekali kan kita tidak saling berhubungan?"

"Ah, _neh_... Jadi _hyung_..."

Hening lagi.

"Ya?"

"_Neh_..." dan masalahnya adalah, Jongin bingung harus bertanya apa pada Minho untuk membantu Taemin berbaikan dengan Minho.

W & D

"Baekhyun!"

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab – masih menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Yang dipanggil pun mulai mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, tersenyum lemah saat melihat kekasihnya berlari ke arahnya. Dengan segera, gadis mungil ber-rambut panjang sebahu itu berdiri dan berlari ke pelukan kekasihnya yang berbadan tinggi, lalu melanjutkan aktifitas menangisnya. Dipeluknya lelaki berpostur badan sempurna itu erat dan dibasahinya dada lelaki itu dengan air mata nya yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Sungguh, dia ingin berhenti menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Hati nya hancur saat ini. Sedih. Takut. Ibu nya sedang sakit, dan sekarang berada di dalam ruangan UGD. Kris mengelus rambut lembut Baekhyun perlahan. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala gadis itu dengan lembut dan penuh cinta, berharap dia dapat merasakan perasaan sedihnya juga. Namun, saat ini Kris hanya ingin meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak lama lagi, dokter akan keluar dari ruangan UGD dan memberitahukan bahwa nyonya Byun hanya terkena penyakit biasa dan esok hari, atau mungkin lusa, wanita itu akan sembuh dan dapat beraktifitas seperti biasa. Ya, semua itu akan terjadi. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak mempunyai pikiran optimis seperti itu. Rasa khawatir dan takut menguasai dirinya saat ini. Yang bisa ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana bila ibu nya akan berhenti bernafas. Tangan lembut dan hangat itu akan berhenti mengusap pipi nya. Tubuh yang sudah tidak sekuat dulu namun kehangatannya masih sama, akan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan bibir tipis nya akan mengeluarkan kata-kata pujian dan meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa hidup ini indah dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kris..."

"Ssh... _Don't say anything_, Baby Baek,"

Isakan-isakan mulai keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun,

"S-she's sick... My mom's si-" namun ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh bibir tebal yang meraup bibir tipis nya.

Tak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, yang otomatis membuat airmata yang tertampung di pelupuk matanya mengalir, membasahi pipi lembutnya dan juga pipi Kris. Tangan mungilnya melingkar di sekeliling leher Kris. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah kehangatan. Kehangatan serta dukungan, juga tumpuan. Dan Kris adalah orang yang paling Baekhyun butuhkan saat ini. Tangan besar Kris melingkar di sekeliling pinggang langsing Baekhyun dan menarik gadis mungil itu lebih dekat lagi. Bibirnya melumat bibir model cantik itu dengan lembut dan penuh cinta, menunjukkan bahwa dirinya akan selalu ada untuk model cantik itu, akan selalu di sampingnya, dan akan selalu mendukungnya. Lumatan yang tadinya hanya pengekspresian rasa cinta dan untuk menghibur Baekhyun saja, berubah menjadi ciuman yang lebih panas. Kini lidah Kris tengah menelusuri rongga mulut Baekhyun yang terasa seperti anggur, dan mengabsen gigi putih nya satu persatu. Lidah Kris juga mengajak lidah Baekhyun untuk berdansa dalam tautan cinta. Namun, ciuman mereka harus berhenti saat akhirnya, pintu ruang UGD terbuka – menunjukan seorang dokter yang melepas sarung tangan dan maskernya, lalu tersenyum melihat dua pemuda-pemudi yang baru saja melakukan aktifitas bertukar cinta mereka,

"Bagaimana dokter?" Baekhyun segera menghampiri dokter dan menggenggam tangannya erat, seolah-olah memaksa dokter untuk memberitahukan jawaban bagus walaupun kondisi ibu nya mungkin sebenarnya tidak bagus.

Kris menatap pada dokter tersebut yang hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang panik. Tangan keriputnya mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut, seolah berusaha memberitahu bahwa ibu nya tidak apa-apa

.

Untuk saat ini

"Adakah di sini yang bernama Kris Wu?" tanya dokter sambil melirik ke seluruh orang yang ada di situ, mencari orang yang bahkan dia tak tahu ciri fisiknya seperti apa.

Yang dicari pun mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum. Dokter tersenyum balik dan segera menuntun Kris untuk ikut dengannya, masuk ke dalam ruangan UGD. Baekhyun yang merasa penasaran pun mengekor di belakang mereka, tidak sabar ingin melihat keadaan ibu nya. Namun, dokter belum memperizinkan model imut itu untuk masuk, sementara kekasihnya hanya memberikan tatapan yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

"_Umma, jeongmal saranghae._"

W & D

"Joonmyun-_ssi,_ tunanganmu mencarimu."

"Biarkan dia masuk, Yoonjo-_ssi._"

Gadis ber-rambut pirang itu pun tersenyum sebelum membungkukkan badannya dan membukakkan pintu kayu dari ruangan Joonmyun, mempersilahkan seorang lelaki dengan rambut coklatnya yang basah masuk ke dalam sambil memainkan kunci motor nya di tangannya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat wanita yang dicintai nya menutup pulpen nya dan menandakan Yoonjo untuk keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam ruangan. Yoonjo menuruti perintah atasannya dan memberikan senyum penuh arti kepada dua insan muda yang kini saling bertatapan tersebut.

"Hai, cantik." Yixing menyapa sambil melangkah semakin dekat dan duduk di kursi klien yang terletak tepat di depan meja kerja Joonmyun.

Joonmyun tertawa kecil sebelum merapihkan rambut panjang sebahu nya yang dia tahu pasti berantakan, "Ada yang bisa kubantu, tampan?"

Yixing mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Joonmyun yang tengah menumpukan wajah cantik nya dengan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum melihat tunangannya yang entah kenapa sangat ia rindukan itu. Wajahnya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari wajah model cantik itu. Tangannya yang basah mengelus pipi lembut nya, membuat yang dielus mendengkur dengan nikmat layaknya seekor kucing,

"Aku butuh kau, _yeobo._" Yixing berbisik sebelum mencium bibir Joonmyun dan melumatnya dengan lembut.

Joonmyun mendorong Yixing perlahan, membuat lelaki China itu menggerutu kecewa, memasang ekspresi _ngambek_ nya yang membuat Joonmyun tersenyum gemas, "Anak muda memang tidak sabaran ya?" ledeknya. Yang diledek tetap memasang ekspresi lucunya, bahkan sekarang dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Joonmyun berjalan memutari meja kerjanya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Yixing. Gadis berbadan mungil itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan tunangannya dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana aku bisa membantumu, tuan tampan?" tanya nya sambil menyibakkan poni panjang Yixing ke samping wajahnya, menunjukkan mata Yixing yang tadinya tertutup oleh poninya itu.

Lelaki ber-rambut coklat itu memendamkan wajahnya ke dada tunangannya, memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat sementara yang dipeluk hanya bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas sembari memeluk leher lelaki kesayangannya itu. Dielusnya rambut Yixing dengan lembut, sementara Yixing sibuk menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya di antara kedua payudara Joonmyun,

"_Yeobo..._ G-geli," Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum nakal ke arah tunangannya yang kini mendorong kepalanya pelan dari dadanya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, _yeobo._" Bisiknya pelan. Tangan yang biasanya dia gunakan untuk bermain gitar itu kini mengelus kedua payudara wanita yang dicintainya dengan lembut, membuat sang empunya dua buah gunung cukup besar itu merinding dan menggeliat menahan geli.

"Yixing... J-janganhh~" desahan model wanita favoritnya itu sudah cukup membuatnya ter-rangsang. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia membuka kancing kemeja tipis Joonmyun, menampilkan dada putih Joonmyun yang masih dilapisi oleh bra-nya yang bewarna hitam dan ber-renda. "Wow, bahkan pakaian dalammu harus kelihatan _fashionable_, sayang?" godanya sambil mengecup payudara Joonmyun yang masih ditutpi oleh bra-nya.

Wajah Joonmyun merona sempurna. Dipukulinya kepala Yixing dengan lembut, namun yang dipukul memutuskan untuk bertingkah berlebihan dan bertingkah kesakitan. "Ouch... _Appo, yeobo~_"

"Kau yang mulai duluan, dasar _pervert unicorn_!" Joonmyun menjewer telinga Yixing pelan, hanya sekedar ingin bercanda dalam memarahinya.

Yang dijewer hanya tertawa, bagaimana tidak? Dia tidak merasakan sakit samasekali saat dijewer oleh wanita di hadapannya. Dia mengelus pipi Joonmyun dengan lembut sambil tersenyum, mengagumi karya Tuhan yang maha sempurna itu di pangkuannya. Jari-jarinya bermain dengan rambut coklat milik Joonmyun yang sedikit dikeritingkan di tiap-tiap bagian ujungnya. Sungguh, dia bersyukur bisa memiliki wanita ini seutuhnya. Bagaimana senyumnya bisa seindah senyum malaikat, bahkan lebih. Suara nya yang merdu, dan kesabaran serta integilitas yang tinggi. Kim Joonmyun adalah sosok sempurna bagi Zhang Yixing.

"Aku tak bisa menahan hasrat untuk bermain denganmu, _my little angel_."

Yixing pun menggendong tubuh mungil Joonmyun dan merebahkannya di sofa ruang kerja Joonmyun. Penampilan Joonmyun saat ini sungguh menggoda walaupun gadis itu sedang tidak menggodanya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yixing mulai mengecup leher putih Joonmyun yang ter-ekspos dan menjilatinya perlahan, memastikan tubuh Joonmyun bergetar nikmat di bawah sentuhannya. Tangan kurus Joonmyun perlahan mulai melingkar di sekitar leher Yixing, menarik lelaki itu agar lebih dekat lagi. Gadis itu juga merenggangkan lehernya, mengekspos lebih banyak bagian dari kulit putih mulusnya untuk dapat dinikmati oleh kekasihnya. Yixing tersenyum puas. Dengan lembut, dihisapnya leher Joonmyun yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan itu,

"X-xingie... Jangan b-buat kiss...m-mark eunghh~" desahnya pelan sambil mencegah Yixing membuat _kissmark_ di lehernya dengan cara memiringkan kepalanya dan mengapit kepala Yixing yang berada di antara kepala dan pundaknya dengan pundaknya. "Aku ada p-pemotretan besookhh... Oohh~"

Namun Yixing tak menggubris permintaan kekasihnya. Justru bagus kan apabila dunia bisa melihat tanda kepemilikan di tubuh Joonmyun? Bahwa super model Kim Joonmyun hanyalah miliknya seorang dan tidak ada yang bisa mengambilnya dari Yixing meskipun itu model pria yang berlaga di pemotretan dengannya sekalipun. _Nope,_ Joonmyun hanya miliknya.

Tangan Yixing yang mulai gatal pun mulai membuka kaitan bra Joonmyun, membuatnya menggeliat saat puting payudara nya terkena oleh udara dingin yang ditimbulkan oleh AC di ruangannya. Dengan tidak sabaran, lelaki yang seusia dengan tunangannya itu melempar bra berwarna hitam itu dengan asal ke sembarang arah dan dengan cepat dikecupinya puting merah muda milik Joonmyun. Sesekali dijilat dan dihisapnya kedua bulatan merah muda itu, membuat sang empunya mendesah penuh kenikmatan,

"Sssshhh.. Y-yixing~ ahh ahh,"

Desahan Joonmyun dengan sukses meningkatkan libido Yixing. Dia tidak sabar untuk memasukkan penis nya ke dalam vagina gadis itu. Namun, dia tidak ingin terburu-buru dan masih ingat bagaimana harus memperlakukan wanita dengan lembut. Lidahnya menelusuri setiap inchi bagian dari tubuh putih Joonmyun, terkadang menghisapi nya dan meninggalkan banyak _kiss mark_ merah yang dia tahu nantinya akan berubah menjadi keunguan. Sementara Joonmyun yang tengah menikmati kenikmatan sempurna dari Yixing, baru menyadari bahwa lelaki itu masih menggunakan pakaian secara utuh, membuat wajahnya merona malu dan dengan cepat, jari-jari lentik itu pun mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Yixing.

"Wow, ada yang merindukan tubuhku hmm?" godanya. Senyum nakal pun terpampang di wajah tampannya dan dengan cepat, dia melepaskan kemeja dan celana jeans nya, meninggalkan dirinya hanya dengan boxer – hadiah ulang tahun nya yang ke 20 dari Joonmyun.

"Y-yeobo... Itu kan hhaahh.. boxer d-dariku hh.." Joonmyun berkata sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Yixing terkekeh pelan sebelum mengusap dahi Joonmyun yang sudah berkeringat, "Salah. Ini boxer favoritku." Dan bibir tebal lelaki itu pun membungkam bibir tipis gadis itu. _Lipstick_ Joonmyun menempel di bibir Yixing, lidah pun bertemu dengan lidah. Bisa dibilang ciuman mereka berantakan, namun mereka menikmatinya dan ciuman itu pun mampu membuat Joonmyun serasa melayang.

Perlahan, lidah Yixing mulai menuruni bibir Joonmyun, merasakan leher putih dan jenjang Joonmyun sebelum berlanjut ke payudara Joonmyun yang bisa dibilang tidaklah kecil. Lalu diciuminya perut rata Joonmyun sembari tangannya membuka kancing rok ketat Joonmyun yang selalu memperlihatkan lekuk pantatnya yang selalu membuat Yixing tergoda. Ditariknya rok mahal itu dan lagi-lagi dilemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Kini, Joonmyun hanya berbalut kemeja nya yang seluruh kancingnya sudah terbuka dan celana dalamnya saja. Dan kenampakan itu tentu saja membuat Yixing bertambah lapar, terlebih saat dia melihat bercak basah di celana dalam tunangannya itu.

"Ada yang sudah tidak sabar hmm?" senyuman nakal Yixing berhasil membuat desahan lemah keluar dari bibir Joonmyun. Jari-jari panjang Yixing menyentuh daerah kewanitaan Joonmyun yang sudah basah dari luar celana dalam nya, menggoda klitoris nya dengan maksimal.

"A-ahh xingie~ j-jangan menggodaku sayanghh shh mmphh"

Yixing memutuskan ingin langsung menjilat hidangan utama di bagian bawah tubuh tunangannya itu. Maka ditundukannya kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan vagina Joonmyun dan dibukanya celana dalam ber-renda nya menggunakan mulutnya, serta melemparnya ke sembarang arah lagi dengan menggunakan mulutnya pula. Tubuh Joonmyun menggeliat sexy. Dengan tidak sabar, dijilatnya vagina Joonmyun dan sesekali menghisapnya pelan, membuat model kelas atas itu mendesah penuh kenikmatan,

"Y-yixing tidaakkhh~ a-ahh jangan menggodaku.. x-xingie mpphhh ohh~" Joonmyun mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. "Terlalu cepat, sayang" gumam Yixing sambil menurunkan boxer kesayangannya itu dan melemparnya ke lantai, menampilkan penis nya yang sudah menegang sempurna.

Joonmyun yang kini ter-engah-engah dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya, memposisikan dirinya agar duduk berhadapan dengan Yixing dan mengelus penis Yixing, memijatnya pelan dan menimbulkan lenguhan terpendam dari mulut Yixing,

"Kita memang harus cepat, _yeobo~_ hh... aku ada meeting hhaahh setelah ini hahh hahh" Joonmyun menundukkan kepalanya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan penis besar Yixing.

Yixing mengelus rambut coklat Joonmyun sebelum Joonmyun mulai bermain dengan penis nya. Mengecup, menjilat, mengulum, dan menghisapinya. Desahan-deasahan nikmat keluar dari mulut Yixing, membuat Joonmyun senang dan mengeluarkan desahannya pula sambil tetap mengulum penis Yixing. Sesekali digesekkannya gigi putihnya ke permukaan kulit penis Yixing, membuat sang empunya semakin mendesah lebih keras. Merasakan perutnya bergejolak dan menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan mengeluarkan cairan semen nya, Yixing mendorong Joonmyun dan mengecup bibirnya yang kini telah bengkak.

"Kalau ingin cepat, hanya boleh _cum_ satu kali kan?" tanya nya sambil tersenyum lembut. Dibelai nya vagina Joonmyun dengan lembut, membuat wanita itu merinding nikmat, dan dengan cepat dia memposisikan dirinya di pangkuan Yixing, menggesekkan penis nya dengan vagina nya. Yixing menggeram nikmat saat kelamin mereka bergesekkan. Joonmyun pun tersenyum puas atas geraman nikmat Yixing dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yixing.

"Satu kali saja, okay?" dan dia pun mengecup bibir lelaki pemusik itu dengan lembut. Kemudian tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Yixing menghentakkan penis nya masuk ke dalam vagina Joonmyun yang sudah lama tidak ia jelajahi itu.

"Nghh ahhh! Y-yixing pelanhh! Ohh sayanghh~"

Yixing memejamkan matanya sembari menggigit biirnya, menahan geraman yang ingin lolos dari bibirnya. Bagaimana tidak? Lubang Joonmyun sudah sangat sempit sejak terakhir kali mereka bercinta. Tentu saja, kesibukan mereka tidak pernah menyisakan waktu bagi mereka untuk melakukan hubungan intim seperti ini. Oh, bagaimana kondisi ini mengingatkan Yixing saat mereka pertama bercinta dulu. Lubang vagina Joonmyun yang sempit, kini berkedut-kedut dan menelan serta memijat-mijat penis nya, memberinya kenikmatan yang dia tahu hanya akan dia rasakan di dunia saja.

"S-sayanghh punya mu besarhh sekali ahh~ enakhh.." lenguhan nikmat keluar dari bibir sexy Joonmyun yang selalu membuat Yixing kecanduan.

"Lubangmu b-begitu sempit babyhh.. menelan penisku nghhh fuckhh"

Kata-kata kasar Yixing saat mereka bercinta memang terbukti sangat efektif meningkatkan hasrat _sex_ Joonmyun dan gadis itu dengan cepat menggigit bibir tebal kekasihnya,

"Lupakan _m-meeting_ ku.. ohhh aku akan bercinta eunghh denganmu seharian ini mphhh.. Z-zhang Yixinghh~"

W & D

Disinilah Oh Sehun – berdiri tepat di depan restoran Byun Fam's Original, baru saja dia membeli lauk untuk makan malamnya. Yep, walaupun harga makanan di Byun Fam's Original bisa dibilang tidaklah murah, namun seorang mahasiswa dengan kehidupan makmur seperti Sehun mampu membeli lauk pauk dari restoran itu setiap hari untuk makan malamnya. Tidak, Sehun jarang sekali makan siang dan sarapan nya hanya semangkuk sereal atau terkadang beberapa potong _sandwich_ yang sepertiga nya akan dia berikan untuk Jongin yang kurang mendapat asupan gizi pagi yang cukup dari kakaknya. Sehun kembali melirik ke pintu masuk restoran mewah itu. Rasanya ada yang aneh hari ini. Dia tidak melihat nyonya Byun di dalam sana. Padahal biasanya, nyonya Byun selalu berdiri di belakang meja kasir, menyapanya, dan menawarkan beberapa masakan yang cocok untuk makan malam Sehun. Bahkan berkat nyonya Byun, terkadang Sehun mendapat potongan harga. _Well,_ anggaplah karena ia masih seorang mahasiswa namun sudah berlangganan di restoran mewah macam itu. Hari ini, berkat ketidakhadiran wanita paruh baya itu, Sehun harus membayar penuh biaya lauk pauknya. Dia hanya bisa berharap, nyonya Byun akan melayaninya dan berbincang dengannya lagi besok.

Sehun melirik ke arah jam tangannya. _LED_ nya menyala-nyala hijau, menandakan sebentar lagi acara tv kesayangannya akan dimulai. Bisa dibilang, lampu _LED_ yang menyala-nyala itu semacam _reminder_ bagi Oh Sehun agar tidak terlewat satupun episode dari acara itu. Bahkan, saat Sehun sedang sibuk dengan tugas universitas nya, dia akan selalu mencari cara agar dapat terus menonton acara itu. Alhasil, sudah 2 _season_ acara itu tayang di tv, Sehun tidak pernah melewatkan satu episode pun. Kalau ditanya pun, Sehun pasti hafal detail dari tiap-tiap episode acara itu.

Akhirnya, lelaki bertinggi badan 184 cm itu pun berlari kecil ke ujung jalan dan menunggu lampu hijau untuk penyebrang menyala. Sehun benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk duduk di sofa empuk nya, dan menonton acara itu sambil menyantap lauk favoritnya: _Bebek Panggang dengan Saus Khas ala Keluarga Byun_. Meh, membayangkan adegan itu saja sudah bisa membuat liur Sehun menetes sedikit dari ujung bibirnya. _Nahh,_ tentu saja tidak. Oh Sehun tidak melakukan hal menjijikan dan _low level_ seperti itu.

Terlalu hanyut dalam imajinasi bersantai nya, Sehun pun terkaget saat seseorang menabraknya dari samping, menyenggol lengan nya dan nyaris membuat lauk yang ada di tangan nya jatuh. Dengan kesal, Sehun memelototi gadis yang barusan menabraknya itu,

"Hei! Kau ini bisa lihat jalan ti-" dan omelan Oh Sehun terpotong saat dia menyadari siapa yang baru saja menabraknya.

Yep, Xi Luhan.

Mimpi apa Sehun semalam sehingga bisa ditabrak gadis bak malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan untuknya macam Xi Luhan?

"_M-mianhae!_ Aku sedang terburu-buru! K-kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya dengan raut muka yang panik, takut, khawatir, sekaligus malu.

Kini Xi Luhan tengah memakai mantel panjang selutut berwarna merah _maroon_, dipadukan dengan _syal_ berwarna coklat dan bermotif rusa yang melingkari lehernya. Sebuah _beanie_ hitam dengan tulisan "POSE" menutupi kepala nya. Gadis itu juga mengenakan _stocking_ hitam yang mungkin untuk membuat kakinya tetap hangat. Sepasang _high heels_ ber-warna cream keluaran Chanel, menghiasi kakinya yang terlihat jauh lebih kecil daripada kaki Sehun. Sungguh, gadis di depannya ini benar-benar sempurna.

"_Cheogiyo?_" tanyanya, melambai-lambaikan tangan mungil nya di depan wajah Sehun yang kini tengah mengagumi karya seni Tuhan yang mengagumkan di depannya itu.

"_N-neh, gwaenchana_... Silahkan, _noona._" Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan Luhan maju ke depan nya setelah membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Tepat setelah itu, lampu hijau untuk penyebrang menyala dan Xi Luhan menyebrangi jalan dengan setengah berlari tanpa basi-basi lagi. Tidak ada tatapan terakhir untuk Sehun, model itu benar-benar langsung berlari ke depan - ke arah gedung **Glance**. Sehun tersenyum sedih memperhatikan punggung mungil gadis itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

_Sudahlah, toh Luhan itu siapa? Hanya idolaku yang tak akan pernah kusentuh._ Sehun terkekeh pelan.

.

_Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika menjadikan Luhan sebagai objek buruanku?_

* * *

**So... Hi, maaf telat update. Ceritanya gue sakit-sakitan mulu trus entah kenapa keanya pr tuh sayang banget sama gue jadi gamau lepas dari gue-_- Nyem. Anyway! Gue mau minta maaf atas beberapa hal:**

**First: gue sekali update tuh panjang. Wae? Biar sekalian. Kalo gue update pendek-pendek, chapter nya pasti otomatis banyak & gue gasuka projek yang berkepanjangan karna takutnya ujung-ujungnya terbengkalai saking ga selese-selesenya.**

**Second: Gue KURANG memberikan penjelasan yang detail mengenai pairing-pairing di ff ini. First of all, the pairings you've seen in the first chapter is still...unofficial. Pairing akan berubah-ubah & bertukar-tukar seiring waktu & in the end, semua pairing di ff ini bakal jadi EXO's official pairings.**

**Third: Oh i don't know. I'm not good at Indonesian language. Dude, my Indonesian scores...never hit 95 at all. Neither my english or indonesian are good so i'm actually stuck between those 2 languages. Makanya bahasa gue amburadul gajelas, sori banget. Itu sangat menghambat otak kalian buat mencerna isi fic ini gue tau, maafkan gue yang alay ini T_T**

**Fourth: HAHAHAHAHA APAAN TUH ADEGAN ML GUE KEPOTONG MAAP YE, BIAR GREGET.**

**AND! Finally thanks to all the reviews guys!**

**edogawa ruffy:** thanks for the first review & maaf gue kurang bisa memenuhi imajinasi & keinginan serta expectation lu tentang pairing2 di ff ini. dan gue minta maaf kalo fav couple lu (krisbaek) nantinya bisa berganti

**lisnana1: **bebeb lu gue culik breh wkwkwk ;p kita mulai pelan-pelan, gue gamau tiba-tiba asal jeblok udah ada hunhan, itu kesannya rushing banget & cerita jadi ga bagus wkwk. but here's a lil' bit of hunhan in this chap!

**bby selu: **yeah, karena gue gamau keburu-buru sama hunhan. semua step by step. hope you enjoy a bit of hunhan in this chap wkwk :)

**asroyasrii: **gue rated M karena ff ini mengandung banyak unsur dewasa. ga semua chapter ada adegan ranjang, dude they're not retarded bunnies who does sex every single fcking day, tapi gue siap sedia aja kalo di tiap chapter tiba2 ada unexpected rated M kea di chapter ini. Sulay wkwk

**PhantoMiRotiC: **wow thanks! itu super pujian banget & gue...terharu TuT here's the chapt 2, hope you still enjoy it!

**vherakim1: **yes, gue masukkin umur mereka sesuai jarak umur mereka asli biar gampang wkwk. thanks for the review :)

**hongkihanna: **yixing boy, YES! karena di mata author laknat ini, Yixing adalah laki-laki ter-gentleman yang ada di dunia ini (selain bokap gue ofc) wkwk. masalah itu, media massa & masyarakat kan tau Yixing itu tunangannya Joonmyun. tapi, pertanyaan lu awesome, mungkin ntar gue bikin konflik antara mereka bertiga. thanks atas penelitiannya/? ;) here's a lil' bit hunhan for you~

**ShinJiWoo920202: **here comes the wolf bro, awooooo~!

**zoldyk: **wow thanks, hope you can still love it in the future wkwk :)

** : **silahkan update nya, fresh dari oven brooo wkwk. selamat dinikmati ;D

**Gue butuh support (ofc) & kritik serta saran kalian atas ff ini biar bisa makin berkembang & maju/?**

**So, mind to RnR again, guys?**


End file.
